Ninja academy
by hyuugagirl3
Summary: This is a SasukexKaiya fan fiction. Kaiya is a character I invented/ It may have some other couples in it as well. It is still based around the story line of Naruto, but I have modified it quite a bit.
1. ninja academy prologue

The noise in the ninja academy classroom 4B was almost unbearable. Two young ninja named Naruto and Kiba had started a discussion about which kunai brand was better, and it had turned into an argument.  
"I wonder why Iruka-Sensei is late. It's not like him, maybe theres an assembly today.." said a pink haired kunoichi named Sakura.  
"Who cares. We have ninja history this morning, and I'm not looking foward to it," replied a pretty girl with long blonde hair.  
"INO!!" called a loud voice; the girl with the blonde hair turned and stared at Naruto, "WHAT KIND OF KUNAI DO YOU USE?" he asked.  
Ino rolled her eyes and flipped her silky hair over her shoulder. She was about to reply when the door opened, and Iruka walked in. A girl with short blonde hair and green eyes followed him. The class all stopped to look at her. Even Naruto and Kiba stopped their heated argument to stare.  
"Is she new?" whispered Ino to Sakura.  
"Class; we have a new student joining us today, her name is Kaiya Ren," said Iruka  
Many of the boys in the class began to whisper.  
"I call dibs on her," whispered Naruto to the group of boys behind him. They all chuckled.  
Kaiya took the closest desk to her, which happened to be next to Sasuke.  
"What do you think you're doing? Thats _my_ seat next to _my_ boyfriend Sasuke!" yelled Sakura angrily.  
Sasuke turned to her and gave her his trademark Uchiha glare. Sakura took one look at him looked back at Kaiya.  
"You can sit there if you want to, since I'm so generous, but don't think you can steal my Sasuke away from me!" said Sakura, glaring at Kaiya.  
Kaiya just rolled her eyes and turned to the front of the classroom as Iruka began to explain their new project.  
"You will be assigned a pair and you will choose a ninja clan to do your project on. When you find out who your partner is, please move towards them so I can make sure that everyone ends up with a pair," instructed Iruka.  
Many of the girls looked at Iruka and then at Sasuke hopefully.  
"Kiba, you will be paired with Hinata," said Iruka.  
Kiba looked at the boys and grinned. They all knew he liked Hinata, but everyone knew that Hinata liked Naruto, except Naruto of course. Hinata moved towards Kiba.  
"H-hey Kiba. H-h-hello N-naruto," said Hinata, whilst staring at Naruto. She began to blush, and turned away from Naruto quickly.  
"Hey Hinata," replied Naruto and Kiba in unison.  
"Sasuke will be paired with.." said Iruka, looking at his list. Almost every girl held their breath, "Kaiya," finished Iruka.  
Kaiya smiled and looked at Sakura with a huge smile on her face.  
"Sorry you're not with your boyfriend," she said sarcasticly


	2. ninja academy chapter 1

Sakura said nothing, and refused to even look at Kaiya. Sasuke looked as though he hadn't even heard. Kaiya moved her desk closer to Sasukes.  
"What clan do you wanna do?" she asked as Iruka continued reading out the pairs.  
"Uchiha," replied Sasuke almost silently.  
_"This guys weird,"_ thought Kaiya.  
Iruka finished reading out the pairs. Ino was paired with Sakura, Kiba with Naruto, Neji with Ten-Ten, Chouji with Shikamaru, Lee with a girl named Uma. The lunch bell went, and Kaiya followed her class to the cafeteria.  
A girl with short, deep blue hair walked up to Kaiya.  
"Hey, I'm Hinata. Do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" she asked.  
"Yeah sure, sounds good," replied Kaiya, and followed Hinata to a table where Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru were already sitting. Sakura moved closer to Sasuke as Kaiya sat down next to Hinata.  
"Hey Kaiya, how come I've never seen you around Konoha before?" asked Naruto.  
"My mum.. She.. She had a disease.. There was no cure, I had to look after her. My dad.. he left when I was born.." replied Kaiya shakily.

"Oh.. I'm really sorry," said Naruto slowly.  
The group nodded in agreement. They ate their lunch in silence for a while, which was strange seeing as Naruto was never quiet. No one really knew what to say.  
"Saaaaaasuke..." began Sakura, breaking the silence.  
Sasuke got up, and put his tray on top of the bin, completely ignoring Sakura, but she was not discouraged easily. She got up and followed him.  
"Oh Saaaaasuuukee-kun...!" she started again.

Sasuke turned and Sakura smiled.  
"Sakura. Go away," said Sasuke, giving Sakura a cold glare.  
Sakura looked at the floor, and returned to the lunch table. Everyone had left except Chouji and Shikamaru, but they hadn't waited, Chouji had just bought a second lunch. Sakura groaned as she ran through the corridor in search of the group, and crashed into Kaiya who was running in the opposite direction.  
"Owww!" they both cried.  
"Watch where your going, ghost girl," teased Sakura.  
Kaiya looked down up at Sakura with a cold stare. It was true that she had very pale skin, but she had always had to look after her Mum. It wasn't her fault she almost never got to go out into the sun.  
"You watch it billboard brow," replied Kaiya coldly; she had a feisty temper, and was very stubborn. Ino had told her that Sakura was sensitive about her abnormally large forehead.  
Kaiya didn't wait for Sakura to reply as she got up, and continued running down the corridor, in search of Sasuke.

Kaiya found Sasuke sitting on a bench, deep in thought.  
"Hey. When do you wanna make a start on this project?" asked Kaiya, tearing Sasuke away from his thoughts of revenge.  
He looked up at her coldly,"Come to the Uchiha manor tonight, we can start there," he replied, returning to his thoughts.  
Kaiya just nodded, and ran off to find the others.

"Brrriiiiinnnnnnnnggggg,"  
The bell went, indicating the end of the day. Class 4B had just had evasion classes, and were all very sweaty and tired.  
"Oi, Sasuke! I'm gonna go home first, and take a shower," yelled Kaiya.  
Sasuke nodded. Kaiya ran off in the direction of her house, with Sakura watching closely. She followed her, unseen by all except Sasuke, who said nothing.

Kaiya rummaged through her bag, looking for her house key. She found it and unlocked her door. She went inside, shutting the door behind her. Sakura, who had followed her back to her house, ran over to the door and turned the knob. It was locked.  
"Damn," she muttered to herself.  
Inside, Kaiya was taking a shower. The warm water washed away all the mud and sweat that her body had on it. She quickly dried herself, putting on her black leggings and white tee. She grabbed a jacket and her school bag and left her house, not noticing Sakura hiding in the bushes nearby. Setting off in the direction of the Uchiha manor, she pulled out a sheet of paper, with the details of the assignment on it. She examined the paper as she walked, eventually arriving at the Uchiha manor. Sakura was still right on her tail, and watched as Kaiya knocked on the door, and went inside. Sakura quickly went to the lounge window, where she had spied from before, and watched as Kaiya took a seat at the table in the centre of the lounge. Sasuke took a seat opposite her and they began to talk.  
"_If only I could hear what they were saying," _thought Sakura.

Inside Kaiya had made a start on the project. Sasuke watched as she worked.  
_"School is so easy when girls will do anything for you,"_ thought Sasuke.  
"Aren't you going to help?" asked Kaiya  
Sasuke said nothing which irritated Kaiya,  
"This is a partner assignment... We share the work," said Kaiya.  
Sasuke looked up at her, his dark eyes gazing into her green ones.  
"Fine, when you want to work, come find me, my address is on that paper," stated Kaiya, pointing at a paper on the table. She started to gather her things, and headed for the door.  
Sakura watched from outside, not realising that Kaiya was planning to leave. As Kaiya reached for the door handle, she noticed Sakura out the window.  
_"Whats going on? This girl is different from Sakura and Ino,"_ thought sasuke with a suprised look on his face.  
"Wait," called Sasuke.  
Kaiya stopped and took a moment to glare at Sakura, who finally noticed that Kaiya had seen her. Sakura ran and Kaiya smirked. She turned to Sasuke.  
"What?" she asked irritably.  
"I'll work," said Sasuke simply.  
Kaiya walked back to the table and set her stuff back up. She smiled at him, and at that moment, Sasukes insides lurched.  
_"What is that about..?" _wondered Sasuke, but his face remained expressionless.  
Kaiya talked to Sasuke as they worked, getting mainly mm's in reply, but it didnt discourage her.  
"_I will make him talk.." _she thought.  
She glanced at the clock. It was 5:30, 3 hours after she had arrived. About half of the assignment had been done. It turned out that Sasuke was a genius.  
_"Good things come in strange packages,"_ she thought fondly.  
"I've gotta go, its late, wanna work on it tomorrow?" asked Kaiya.  
"Sure," replied Sasuke, it was the most he had said since he had said that he would work._  
"Well, I'm getting somewhere.." _thought Kaiya as she exited the Uchiha manor and returned home.

Sakura hadn't gone home when she Kaiya had seen her. Instead, she had gone to Ino's. Her and Ino weren't really good friends, but Ino loved rumours.  
_knock knock  
_Ino's Mum answered the door.  
"Sakura, come in come in!" she said. "Ino's upstairs,"  
Sakura went inside and smelt the familiar smell of many flowers. Ino and her family owned a flower shop, and sometimes kept their stock in the house. She raced upstairs into Ino's room, where Ino was brushing her long blonde hair.  
"What do you want Sakura.. We aren't starting the assignment until tomorrow,"  
"Ino. I was at Sasukes. That Kaiya girl was kissing Sasuke," said Sakura  
"WHAT? Not Sasuke.. We have to get her.." replied Ino angrily  
**"Yes!! It will be so much easier to get rid of her with Ino's help! CHA!" **yelled Inner Sakura  
Sakura smiled evily,"Lets make a plan,"


	3. ninja academy chapter 2

Sakura called her mum and stayed at Ino's house. They stayed up late, planning a way to ruin Kaiyas life.

Ino and Sakura awoke early the next day. If they wanted their plan to work then they would have to be at school before Kaiya was. They dressed quickly and set off for school. When they arrived, only a few people there, including Sasuke.  
"This is gonna work perfectly," said Ino to Sakura.  
Sakura nodded and walked up to Kiba who was sitting with Hinata, talking about their assignment.  
"Kibaa. Can we talk to you for a minute?" asked Sakura.  
Kiba looked a bit confused, as Sakura and Ino NEVER talked to him, but followed her anyway.  
"So what do you want?" asked Kiba  
"We just wanted to warn you about that Kaiya girl. We did some research and.." said Ino  
"It turns out that her mum didn't die. She was murdered. By Kaiya," finished Sakura.  
"WHAT!?" yelled Kiba in suprise. "We've got to warn everyone!!" he finished as he ran off.  
"Now Kaiya will have no friends... Theres no way our Sasuke will ever talk to her again," said Sakura with a huge smile  
Ino giggled,"Lets go tell everyone,"  
Kiba had by now ran back to Hinata, who had her eyes wide in horror.

Kaiya arrived at school as the bell went. She ran into classroom 4B and took her seat next to Sasuke. He glared at her and turned away.  
"What is that all about, did I do something?" thought Kaiya. She turned to the desk next to her, where Hinata was sitting.  
"Hinata, whats wrong with Sasuke this morning?" asked Kaiya  
"H-he.. Y-you.. I h-have to g-go and talk to K-kiba," replied Hinata and moved to the back of the room where Kiba was.  
"Thats strange, whats going on here," thought Kaiya aloud.  
"Okay class. If you have decided on what clan you will be studying, please come to the front of the room with your partner and tell me so I can write it down," Said Iruka, who had just walked in the room.  
"Come on Sasuke," said Kaiya.  
She stood and was suprised to see that the whole class was staring at her. Sasuke didn't move. The whole classed watched her as she walked to the front of the room. Iruka noticed the strange actions of the class, but did nothing.  
"Iruka-Sensei, Sasuke and I are going to do the Uchiha clan," she said quietly.  
"Thats fine Kaiya, would you please come outside for a minute, I want a word," said Iruka  
They both exited the classroom and shut the door.  
"Kaiya, what is going on with the class, they all seem to hate you," asked Iruka gently  
"I don't know!! It's not my fault, I haven't done anything wrong! I don't understand.." said Kaiya, tears forming in her eyes.  
The class watched Iruka and Kaiya talk. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but saw when Kaiya burst into tears. Sakura and Ino chuckled to each other. Their plan was working perfectly.

The class was outside, it was not windy, perfect for beginners to target practice.  
"Accuracy is a very important ninja skill. Missing is very bad in battle. 90 of shuriken are thrown accurately in battle, and 50 of that still miss, so if you can't throw accurately, you have no chance of hitting your opponent," said Iruka.  
He handed each student a large target, "Please attach your target to the stand adjacent to you,"  
The class did as they were told, Kaiya all the way at the end away from the rest of the class, who refused to practice next to her. Ino and Sakura were working next to Sasuke, it was much easier now that Kaiya was out of the picture.  
"Saaaasuukeee, can you help me hit my target?" asked Ino  
Sasuke who had by now thrown every kunai he had accurately at the target, glared at her.  
"Sasuke, can you please help Ino, I need to help Sakura," called Iruka.  
Sasuke grumbled and walked to Inos side.  
"Throw it like this, keeping your arms straight,' instructed Sasuke while picking up one of Ino's kunais and throwing it directly at the target.  
"Oh so like this?" said Ino, throwing her kunai at the target similar to the way Sasuke had.  
Her kunai hit the edge of the target. Sasuke said nothing.  
"Sasukeeee, do you wanna be my partner on that assignment? Instead of that Kaiya.." asked Ino  
"No," replied Sasuke  
Ino looked upset, but if she was, she didn't say so. Instead she concentrated on getting close to Sasuke. Sakura was watching angrily out of the corner of her eye, and Iruka was telling her off for not concentrating.  
"TEAMS WILL BE ASSIGNED NEXT WEEK, AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCURATELY THROW A KUNAI, I WILL PERSONALLY HOLD YOU BACK!" yelled Iruka finally losing his temper with the absent minded Sakura.  
"Sorry Iruka-Sensei," replied Sakura  
She threw her next kunai and hit the target easily. Smiling at Iruka, she went over to Ino and said,  
"Ino-Pig!! What do you think you're doing?! He's mine!!" and slapped her on the cheek.  
Ino slapped her back yelling, "He's mine billboard brow!!"  
They began a cat fight, and Iruka had to break them apart.  
"Sakura, Ino go to detention," ordered Iruka.

Kaiya once again went to Sasukes after school, but this time Sakura didn't follow her. She was still in detention with Ino. They worked in silence, as Sasuke glared at Kaiya everytime she began to speak.  
_"I need some answers,"_ thought Kaiya.  
"Sasuke," began Kaiya. Sasuke glared at her, but this time she continued,"Why does everyone suddenly hate me?" she asked  
Sasuke kept glaring at her, "You murdered your mum," replied Sasuke, as he looked back at the paper in front of him.  
They were almost finished, "I DID WHAT?!" yelled Kaiya, both confused and very, very, very angry.

Sasuke looked up, with what looked like an expression of suprise, but it was only for a moment.  
"Kiba said Sakura said..." he began, but even as he said it, he realised how stupid it was.  
"Sakura... I'm going to kill her," said Kaiya angrily.  
"You shouldn't have told her that I kissed you. I would never do something like that," said Sasuke coldly.  
"You believed that too?!" yelled Kaiya _"At least he's talking,"_ she thought.  
Sasuke nodded, and went back to his work. Kaiya packed up her stuff,  
"Don't even bother talking to me until you apologise. Finish the project by yourself," said Kaiya as coldly as she could, and walked out the door. Something about Kaiyas angry voice made Sasukes tummy flip again, and he didn't like it.

The next day Sasuke was talking to Naruto and Kiba. Well, he was listening to the conversation, which was a big thing for someone like Sasuke. He had of course told him that Sakura and Ino had been lying about Kaiya murdering her mum, and Kiba had spread the word. No one was talking to Sakura and Ino, and they weren't talking to each other.  
"So Sasuke, whats that Kaiya girl like, is she single?" asked Naruto keenly  
"Shes just like the rest of them, falling all over me," replied Sasuke.  
"Really?" asked Kiba with a look of suprise on his face,"She told me that she thought you were a jerk today. Doesn't sound like she likes you to me,"  
"Thats not like the other girls.." Thought Sasuke to himself.  
"So shes available then?" asked Naruto again, obviously not noticing the shock on Sasukes face.  
Kiba noticed it though, and laughed to himself. He was not used to Sasuke showing any expression at all. "Theres something about that Kaiya girl that is getting to him" thought Kiba.

Iruka decided to have them doing target practice again. Few had mastered it last time, and their test was in 2 days. Sasuke was once again told to help Ino. She kept trying to get close to him while they were practicing, and Sasuke was having a hard time getting away.  
"Sasukeeeeeee!! Why won't you like me!! You kissed Kaiya and shes ugly!" yelled Ino  
"I would not kiss Kaiya. I have no time for relationships," he answered, his face darkening.  
"Huh? But Sakura said.." started Ino, "I'm gonna kill her..."  
"BILLBOARD BROW!!!" screeched Ino  
"WHAT INO-PIG?!," screeched Sakura back.  
"YOU LIED TO ME!" yelled Ino.  
"HES MY SASUKE!! I COULDNT HAVE YOU AND KAIYA FALLING ALL OVER HIM" yelled Sakura in reply  
Sasuke heard this, and realised his mistake, but he couldn't apologise to Kaiya, it was un-Sasuke like.  
Once again Sakura and Ino began fighting, and finished with another week of detention.

"Kaiya," said Sasuke.  
Kaiya looked at him simply, and looked away again. She continued to pick up her pencils and put them in her pencil case, as Sakura had so conveniently fallen on her table and knocked it to the ground.  
"Kaiya... I'm SORRY" said Sasuke, suprised at himself. He hadn't meant to say that. It just came out of his mouth.  
"Its ok Sasuke," Kaiya said walking over to him.  
Sasukes stomach flipped as she approached him. She hugged him gently, which made Sasuke feel strangely warm and fuzzy. His stomach flipped over 3 times in a row, and was suprised to find himself hugging Kaiya back. He was suprising himself a lot lately.  
"What was that for?" asked Sasuke letting go quickly. He pretending to be angry, but didn't do a very good job of it.  
"Thats what friends do," replied Kaiya with a smile.


	4. ninja academy chapter 3

After that hug, Sasuke had avoided Kaiya. She was distracting him from his  
true task; killing his brother. Whenever he began to think about how he  
could kill his brother, Kaiya crept into his thoughts. He couldn't stop  
thinking about the way she smelt, the way she had felt, the warmth that  
came from the hug. Most of all he could not stop thinking about the flippy  
feeling that these thoughts gave him. Kaiya had become more worried about  
Sasuke. He hadn't spoken to her since the hug. Maybe it was a bad idea.  
"Today you will all be placed into teams. There is however one problem.  
There is an odd number of people to make teams, so one person will have to  
be a reserve, until we have some more students who are ready to become  
genin," said Iruka  
The class had been wondering about this. Everyone was very excited about  
finally becoming a genin, except Sasuke, who seemed not to care whether or  
not he made it, but everyone knew he would.  
"The team that ended up with an extra person was team 7. Naruto, Sasuke,  
you are both in team 7," said Iruka whilst reading off of a team list. The  
girls in the room held their breath. They all wanted to be on Sasukes  
team.  
"Sakura, Kaiya, you both have achieved the same grades and would both fit  
in perfectly with this team. This hasn't ever happened before, and the  
Hokage suggested that we have some kind of practical test to see who will  
make the team," said Iruka.  
Kaiya and Sakura glared at each other. They were enemies, ever since the  
day they met.  
"Kakashi-Sensei will be your leader, and he will be assigning the test.  
Sakura, Kaiya, you both need to go down to the field where Kakashi is  
waiting, this must be decided immediately so team 7 can start their  
missions," finished Iruka  
Kaiya and Sakura both quickly packed up their things, and headed for the  
field. They spoke no words to each other on the way, and their minds were  
full of thoughts. They were both worried. They desperately wanted to be a  
genin. It was incredibly important to both of them.  
They arrived at the field, but couldn't see Kakashi-Sensei anywhere. They  
waited around for several hours before a puff of smoke appeared before  
them, and Kakashi-Sensei appeared.  
"Good-luck," said Kaiya with a wince. She was a good sport, but it didn't  
feel right to say something nice like that to Sakura.  
Sakura said nothing in reply, and Kaiya just rolled her eyes.  
"This will be a test of survival. I have placed many Genjutsus and traps  
in the forest to the north, and you must venture through to the other  
side," said Kakashi, "Whoever makes it our first, will get the place in  
team 7. Understand?" he finished.  
They both nodded.  
"Begin whenever you're ready," said Kakashi  
They both began to run, ready for whatever tasks may arise.

Inside the forest it was dark. Sakura allowed a few minutes for her eyes  
to adjust. She knew that in this kind of test, slow and steady really did  
win the race. She surveyed her surroundings. There were no visible traps,  
but she could tell that Kakashi was a strong, clever ninja, and would not  
easily give the traps away. She walked on slowly, only to nudge a clear  
string at her feet which flung several kunai at her head. Reacting  
quickly, she crouched, narrowly dodging the kunai. This was not the kind  
of test that she had expected. She knew it was going to be hard, but she  
didn't expect life threatening traps.

Nearby Kaiya was encountering the same problem. She was currently hanging  
by a kunai stuck into a muddy wall in a deep hole, with many long, sharp  
needles clustered together at the bottom.  
"Something is not right here," she spluttered to herself as she began to  
climb up the wall, using only her kunai to hold herself up. She dug  
another kunai into the wall and grabbed it, hauling herself slowly  
upwards. Finally she reached the top, and flopped down on the mud helplessly. She was so tired. Then she remembered.  
"Team 7!" she exclaimed as she got up hurriedly.  
She jumped to the trees, and began to jump branch to branch, working her way out of the forest.

Kakashi had heard screams from the forest, which was strange, as the traps he had set were only genin level. He hesitantly put his orange book down, and headed into the forest. Kakashi looked around, he couldn't see Sakura or Kaiya, and he couldn't see any of his traps either.  
_"Strange,"_ he thought.  
"We meet again Kakashi," said a voice from the bushes.  
_"I know that voice,"_ thought Kakashi, looking around.  
A figure emerged from the shadows,  
"Its over for you Kakashi,"


End file.
